


AU Meme: Sarah Jane Smith

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10 AUs for Sarah Jane Smith.





	AU Meme: Sarah Jane Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for romanaj123 in a Dreamwidth meme.

**Wild West**  
“Aren’t you going to stop her?” Dr Sullivan said, taken aback to find that the sheriff, Doc Smith, didn’t seem much bothered by the news that one of the meanest outlaws in the West had just challenged Miss Smith to meet him at high noon on Main Street.

“This Dusty Jack fellow clearly hasn’t seen Miss Smith with a shot gun,” said the sheriff. He pulled his hat back over his face and refused to budge. “He’s in for a shock. Thanks for letting me know. It ought to be an entertaining afternoon…”

 

**Coffee Shop**  
Sarah had never thought of herself as being particularly good with children of any age, but now her café seemed to have taken off with some of the teenagers from the local comprehensive, it seemed she must be. Apparently, local agony aunt went with the business of dispensing out fruit juice or tea and cake, and what was more, she was learning to like it. 

 

**Shapeshifters**  
“How do you do it, Miss Smith?” said her editor, and then held up a hand. Ash fell from the cigarette in it. “No, wait, don’t tell me. If it involves anything illegal, best I don’t know.”

Miss Smith smiled, her hands resting in her lap. She looked too demure for words, not like someone who’d just pulled off an exclusive exposé of a corrupt multi-national company. “Nothing like that at all,” she said, thinking of the nights she’d spent up a tree in the shape of a squirrel. “And, honestly, you’d never believe me.”

 

**Fantasy/Fairy Tale**  
There was nothing else for it, Sarah decided, surveying the ruins of the family farm. She’d have to dress as a boy and set out to seek her fortune.

 

**. . . In SPACE!!**  
“So,” said Space Commander Servalan once she had dismissed the guard, “what _were_ you doing in the ventilation shaft?”

Sarah raised her chin and said nothing. Somehow she was pretty sure that “trying to blow up the space station and set those rebels free” would not go down well with the other woman. 

 

**Apocalypse**  
Fire rained down from the sky. They saw it from the scanner. Sarah had to avoid looking at the Doctor’s face.

“Doctor,” she said in the end, “you can’t always win. Not if people are so set on their own destruction as that lot were.”

“True,” he said, but he was still in Distant Thunder mode.

Sarah put a cautious hand to his arm. “And, hey, you got me out. I’m grateful, trust me.”

From somewhere, a million miles away, that earned her an almost-smile. “I _have_ grown rather fond of you, it’s true,” he said eventually.

 

**Schoolfic**  
“An interview?” said the head teacher, Miss Winters. 

Sarah nodded. “For the school magazine, miss. I’m editor. And I thought, where better to start than by going to the very top? You can answer some questions for me, can’t you?”

“I’m afraid I’m far too busy,” said Miss Winters, shooing her out.

Sarah stayed outside the doorway. “Well, then, when will be a good time, Miss Winters? I don’t mind staying after school.”

“Yes, but I do,” said the head, and closed the door.

_Drat_ , thought Sarah. And it had seemed like such a fool-proof way to snatch a chance to look at the head’s personal files…

 

**Police/Firefighters/Medical**  
“DS Smith,” said Chief Inspector Lethbridge-Stewart, looking considerably sterner than usual. “I think we need a word about certain rules you seem to have decided to disregard in your pursuance of this case!”

Sarah sighed and followed him into the office. “But I got him, sir, didn’t I? Isn’t that what counts?”

 

**Supernatural**  
Most travellers avoided the castle. Most travellers were advised by every passing peasant to avoid the castle. Tales of blood and death and ominous spectres did the rounds of all the local taverns.

Miss Sarah Jane Smith, on arriving in the area and hearing these terrible rumours, set off for the castle at once. As far as she was concerned, it sounded like exactly the kind of place where an aspiring journalist could find a good story, besides which, she was far too sensible to believe in ghosts and vampires.

 

**Regency**  
Sarah left for her walk in such a haste that she forgot to look where she was going and all but fell over the young gentleman heading in the opposite direction. What his excuse was, she didn’t know. He helped her up and picked up her bonnet while they both engaged in exchanging embarrassed apologies.

“Thank you,” said Sarah, fastening it more securely once he’d returned it. “And I _am_ sorry. My aunt is on a last ditch attempt to marry me off, and I had to get away, at least for a while. She’s invited the new doctor round to inspect me and I won’t stand for it. I expect he’s some odious old quack, anyway.”

“I say, that’s a bit harsh,” the young man said, looking unaccountably hurt. “I studied at Edinburgh, you know, although I don’t claim to be a genius.”

Sarah looked at him again. “Oh,” she said. “Oh, dear. You must be Dr Sullivan.”

“Yes,” said Dr Sullivan. “I’m rather afraid I am.”


End file.
